


Light

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, POV Male Character, Ratings: G, Readers Choice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: A turtles POV for the :icontmntcontests: "Under The Stars"<br/>Rating: G</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

There was something so refreshing about pounding the rooftops, of running until his breath rasped in his throat and his whole body heaved with the exertion. It was the rush his body got as he pushed himself to be faster, to jump higher and further than he had before.

Being out here pushing himself to limit was one of the few freedoms he had. After all being a mutant turtle it wasn’t like he could stroll onto some track and race like anyone else could. In fact there was so much in his life he wished he could do, just like everyone else.

It wasn’t just for him though that he wished it, no he wished it for his family as well. He wished that his Sensei and father could have warm bed away from the dampness of the sewers which made his old bones ache.

He wished for his brothers and himself the freedom to run free, to not have anyone look at them like they were freaks. He wished for a space where intelligence could be nurtured and allowed to blossom into its full potential. He wished for them to be able to stand up honourably, to hold their heads up with pride and fight in the open like they did from the shadows.

He dreamed of them being able to sit in a grand stadium supporting whatever team and sport took their fancy, of being able to ride down the street on their bikes without having to hide who they were. He dreamed of them being able to stroll into a restaurant and take a seat like everyone else, and of walking into a shop and paying like a normal human would, not skulking around like they currently had to.

Most of all, the one thing he wished and dreamed about above all else, was of his family being able to wake up and walk out in the daylight without fear. It was something people took for granted but something he dreamed about nearly every night, to feel the sun caressing his skin as he took a leisurely constitution down the avenue.

Stopping on a high rooftop he took in the vast city which despite the late hour was awash with artificial light. Even as he watched huge sections of the city suddenly went black as a power shortage hit them.

Darkness consumed the city and yet it wasn’t actually dark. Turning his head he looked up at the night’s sky seeing the stars and moon twinkling against the blackness of space. Usually it was impossible to see the stars against the artificial light of the city, but now it was there and it was beautiful.

Turning his head towards the moon he stood under its beams and the light from the stars above. Closing his eyes he allowed its softness to wash over him soothing away any frustrations and calming his pounding heart from his run. 

Opening his eyes once more he saw a phenomenon he had only read about and he quickly closed his eyes again. In his mind he wished and he dreamed on the shooting star which had just streaked across the sky.

He wished and he dreamed harder than he ever had before, wanting more than anything to have them come true if not for him then for his family. Just so his family could have the ultimate happiness that they desired.

He stood under the moon and stars hoping and wishing and knowing it was in vain. But for a few moments while the city around him was shrouded in darkness, the humans experiencing what he and his family dealt with on a daily basis, he wished and he dreamed and he basked in the beauty of the night’s sky.


End file.
